Rudan Prime
Rudan Prime is a world slightly smaller than Earth with four continents and several large islands. The atmosphere is suitable for advanced life. Two large battlestations orbit the planet (Pinnacles 1 and 2). Rudan Prime is slightly cooller and moister than Earth on average, with an almost nonexistent tropical belt and only one major desert. Primary centers of population are in the South. Tidal forces are roughly equal to Earth, because each of Rudan Prime's moons is only slightly more than half the size of Luna. Both moons have major automated heavy industry, staffed by robots, with organic controllers on monthly shifts and visiting teams of repairmen. A Geographic Study of Rudan Prime Rudan Prime has 7 continents. Two make up the large landmass that spans the northern oceans, divided by the Orotellian Range and the Icy Sea. In general largely mountainous and forested, parts of Altara (on the equator) make up the sole large tract of desert on Rudan Prime. A further two small landmasses (Borealis and Australis) are at both poles. Only the northern pole has a permanent habitation, White Eagle. Strong electrical discharges become common the closer you get to the magnetic poles, making transpolar flights and exploration dangerous. Natural explanations are at present unknown, though native technology has been forwarded as an explanation, as has an unusually strong aurora phenomenon. Expeditions are planned and abandoned with monotonous regularity. Another, almost certainly artificial continent is Alaitoc, in the midst of the Northern Ocean. A forested circular island, at some time in the distant past someone or something caused the central section to seperate, surrounded by a ring of water. Elves settled here quite early, finding something in its location strangely drawing. The south-eastern continent, Roan, is primarily grassland and rolling hills, with a few lakes and one long river almost splitting the continent in half. Roan was the first continent settled, and remains the most heavily populated. The southwestern continent, Agari, is a land divided by rivers and forest, with several lakes and vast fields of farmland. The northern half of the continent, Lorodecrast, is wastelands and blasted swamps. The Continents, a political description Roan is the southeastern continent and one of the first to be settled by the colonists. It is named after the river that flows through it, which to Roanian ears sounded like 'Roh-en', a surprisingly similar word to the word the Roanians use for themselves. Currently the majority of the continent is covered by the various city-states. It is the state that has the most parliamentary seats, leading to occasional requests from the other states to redraw the provincial boundaries of Roan. The southwestern continent, Agari is a major merchantile settlement and the center of the Empire's thriving internal trade. The stock market is based here, along with the largest Salamandri settlement off of Rk. Many of the Trade Cities the Empire allows are located here. To the north of the merchantile zones, however, is the blasted wasteland of Lorodecrast, where the worst battles of the War of Light and Shadow and Caurentin's War were fought. Until recently the city of Valens lay at the continent's northern tip. However, the city was shattered and sank beneath the waves at Caurentin's orders. Debam is to the north of Agua, and makes up roughly one half of the great northern landmass. A heavily forested and mountainous region, its people are generally stalwart conservatives and as stubborn as their homeland. Major communities include Ros-Ailin and Far North Seraph. Until Caurentin's War, Derricks was a stronghold of House Major Darquis, and the continent is a major stronghold of Imperialists and Church-Loyalists. The second-last continent to be settled, Altara is known more from orbital pictures than from any on the ground exploration. Most settlements are in the south or along the narrow plains between the forest and the great desert. Until recently it was believed that the native Rudanii remained in the mountains, but this has been disproven. Alaitoc is the last of the major landmasses, and the least populated. The island appears to have been artificially shaped in the distant past by the natives. The only city is on the center island, the city of New Alaitoc itself. Mass-transportation Travel between continents is a simple matter. Fast ferries ply the waters between the continents, leaving from major ports and skimming along the coastlines or up the rivers as their route takes them. Transcontinental flights are primarily supersonic, meaning that a citizen can travel between Ros-Ailin and Imperial City in an hour. Category:Roania